Once Upon A Time
by Kayleigh Pope
Summary: Alice, Ariel, Odette, and Rapunzel have made it to Storybrooke. Unaware of their lives in the enchanted forest, its up to Emma and Henry to save Storybrooke, and make sure they all regain their memories. Also in this story: Cheshire cat, Prince Derek, Flynn, and Eric. **Note: this is BEFORE Emma brought everyone's memories back, back in season 1.


As I stared out the windshield of my Bentley, I got lost in my thoughts, like I was in a trance. My phone vibrated bringing my attention back to reality. Knowing about the rules of texting & driving I waited till I made it to town. After a few more minutes of driving I passed a sign that said "Welcome to Storybrooke". I finally made it.

It was a cold day today, and I had dressed for the occasion. I wore a blue dress underneath my sweater, and a button-up coat, along with my gray scarf, and knee high boots, with white stockings underneath. They said it might rain near my new home, so I was prepared for the icy-cold rain. I also brought my childhood toy; a small, white rabbit with a top hat and vest. I carried it with me everywhere.

I had bought a small house in Storybrooke online. The price was fair, and the town was small and quiet, unlike Chicago. Ariella had decided to move with me, and we would split the cost of the mortgage and bills. We had grown up together in the streets of Chicago. She was my best friend, and closer to me than anyone else. She had a strange obsession with the sea though.

I pulled over at the side of the road, and picked up my Android. A message from Ariella:

Hey you! Lets meet up at Granny's, you cant miss it!

-A

I heard a loud "Me-yow" from the backseat of my car, as something small and furry jumped into my lap. My cat Chesh had finally woken up. Chesh was only 3 years old, and very dear to me. His bright green eyes stared at me. His fur was dark, and almost purple-ish. Chesh and I shared a secret, that no-one could ever know. We can communicate, just like he was a human.

"Finally awake, Chesh?" I said stroking his fur. He purred in satisfaction, exposing his furry belly.

"I might as well be awake, now that you've stopped the car. Have we arrived at our new home?" He asked, pawing my hand for more stroking. I shook my head. Chesh stared at me in annoyance.

"We're meeting Ariella at a small restaraunt. I'll be sure to order you a bowl of milk. And dont give me that annoyed look, you ungrateful feline." I laughed, picking him up. The he rubbed his head against my cheek, and I kissed the top of his head. I sat him back down on my lap, and turned down the next street. We drove down the road for a bit and then pulled up to Granny's. I picked up Chesh and carried him with me as we went inside.

I noticed Ariella in a booth in the corner, she saw me and grinned getting up out of her seat. Ariella was tall, with deep red hair, and blue eyes. She wore a purple blouse, and green skinnies and her favorite red flats. She rushed over to me and gave me a hug, then scratched the top of Chesh's head, who purred happily.

"Glad you could make it Eliza," She said happily. "C'mon and sit down." I nodded and followed her to the booth where she was sitting. Chesh hopped out of my arms and curled up on the bench, leaving enough room for me to sit. A young woman came up to our table and asked us for our order. I paid no attention to what Ariella got, but I ordered a ginger tea, and a bowl of milk. It wasnt long before it reached our table.

Ariella droned on about how we should decorate our house. I merely sipped my tea, and Chesh lapped up his milk. Ariella didnt notice that I wasnt paying attention, until she stopped speaking.

"You know what, what do YOU think we should decorate the house like?" She asked, almost sounding sympathetic. I hummed thoughtfully, then finally chose on a style I had always loved.

"I like a good antique victorian theme." I said blandly. She nodded in approval, and i went back to my tea. I looked over at Chesh who was sleeping soundly on the table, his bowl of milk empty. I put my share of the bill of the table and picked up Chesh. Then we headed out into the cold together.


End file.
